


close

by jetblack_sun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, and he's also alijah's offspring, and oh all the emotional comfort that I would like to have i guess, connor already know his feelings, connor and cole are brothers bcs why not, cuddle until sleep, fight til death for the bed i guess, fluff and so much fluff, i don't even know what the fuck i wrote, mutual pining but the actual pain of love is one sided, my life is falling apart so were we go again, nines and connor's mom are instagram mutuals yeehaw, nines wants to marry connor, no beta we die like jason todd, oh my god theres only one bed what are we going to do now, oh yeah, pet names!!!!!!!, rk900 name is niles and nines at the same time, soft babes being soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblack_sun/pseuds/jetblack_sun
Summary: That one where Connor forgot his keys at home and his parents left for a date, so his only remaining option was call his best friend.Or: Nines undying suffering for loving his other half of a full idiot so much.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	close

**Author's Note:**

> Like my tags said: my life is falling apart, everything hurts. I just had a panic attack because a game I was playing put me to face a giant eel while submerse and my thalassophobia SCREAMED with me. I'm shaking, completly unable to stand properly and almost crying, so... Some fluff rk1700 I guess? I wrote most of this yesterday and decided to finish it right here now (you know, just waiting for the sun to rise so a can go back to play Gris pretending that fucking eel didn't kill me inside).

> _i._
> 
> _he calls me_ _gorgeous._
> 
> _ii._
> 
> _he reads all my favorite books_
> 
> _& then asks for more._
> 
> _iii._
> 
> _he knows exactly how to make my coffee._
> 
> _(“light & sweet, just like you,”_
> 
> _i always joke to him.)_
> 
> _iv._
> 
> _he asks me how i am doing every single day_
> 
> _& he genuinely cares to hear the answer._
> 
> _v._
> 
> _best of all,_
> 
> _i know he will still love me when he wakes up_
> 
> _tomorrow morning._
> 
> _\- 5 things you made me think weren’t possible._
> 
> **The Princess Saves Herself in This One,** Amanda Lovelace. _  
> _
> 
> * * *

Everytime Connor’s parents were busy with work to the point of forgetting they were actual parents, he had a rough time. His dad was a detective and his mother was a doctor, besides him and their works their only responsibility was Sumo, the dog. Connor’s older brother Cole was overseas studying by himself, so, yeah, he was basically an only child now. When his parents weren’t at home, they would be caught in hours out of sync; a regular schedule wasn’t their usual at all.

It was Connor’s last year at school before college and he was doing his very best trying to put his shit together until graduation (read as: so much time studying with Kara and Markus for God knows how much time that he was already dead inside). The things a person is forced to do to get a jog, honestly.

When his friends finally freed his sore ass to go home was past 9 p.m. and was fucking freezing outside. Everything he wanted was coming home to his very happy dog and the so much warm bed of his room (a family meal would be cool too, but he was not so naive as everyone seemed to think). Connor was almost getting by the door when his phone buzzed with new messages arriving. 

_ Mom ♡: hi pumpkin  _

_ Mom ♡: hope you’re alright _

_ Mom ♡: your dad came pick me at work for dinner, such a long time without a proper date _

_ Mom ♡: we are not going home any time soon _

_ Mom ♡: Sumo is already feed, don’t worry about him _

Well, for one, Connor was glad his parents are going to have a good time together for a while, but for another…

_ Connor Anderson: Mom, I’ve left my keys at home. I thought dad would be there. _

_ Mom ♡: oh, dear _

_ Mom ♡: I guess we’re going yo head back, then _

And spend the rest of the week hearing of both his parents about how their date in a very fucking long time went to shit? No, thanks.

_ Connor Anderson: No need, mom. I’m with the guys yet. I’ll just ask one of them to stay, don’t worry and have a good night. _

_ Mom ♡: oh, angel _

_ Mom ♡: have a good night you too _

_ Mom ♡: behave with your friends _

_ Mom ♡: call us if you need anything, yes? _

_ Connor Anderson: Yes, ma’am. _

And that was how Connor found himself sitting on the front porch, counting his options like a fucked up loser he was (at least Kara had forced him to eat something before he left). Breaking a window was out of question, his mother would murder him. He definitely couldn’t head back to Kara since she was going to babysit tonight. Markus? No way in hell, because while his father was a blessed man, Markus’ younger brother Leo was a piece of shit. North could be a good option but she probably was already gone in parties with her other friends. Suddenly, Connor felt bad for thinking lately about the one who should be the first. 

  
  


_ [Calling ☆ Nines] _

“Hey, you.” Connor greated him after the third beep.

_ “Hey, darling. You look ravishing tonight.”  _ His best friend said, the smile visible through his voice. Connor laughed.

“You don’t know how I’m looking right now.”

_ “Sure thing, but you’re always a sight to my sore eyes.” _ Connor blushed at the same time he fought the urge to point out that Nines wasn’t exactly seeing him.

“Oh, you sap.”

_ “For you? Always.” _ Nines laughed too.  _ “But I’m pretty sure you didn’t call me to talk about how much of a piece of art you are, dearest friend of mine. What’s the problem?” _

“Why do you always think that I have a problem?”

_ “Because you’re an anxious monkey who loathes phone calls.” _ Right where it hurts, boy.  _ “And because you would never call someone even in risk of death, pumpkin.” _

“Well. maybe I’ve called you because I love you so much-”

_ “You are locked outside your house, aren’t you?” _

“Yes. I forgot my keys and now I need a place to sleep.”

_ “Where are you right now?” _

“Home porch.”

_ “Coming.” _

“You’re a lifesaver and I love you.”

_ “Anything for you, love.” _

* * *

By _ anything for him,  _ Nines really meant that. Connor was his best friend, his other half of their full idiot. They shared the same brain cell with so frequency that people started to think they were somehow related, which could very much be true since Mr. Kamski was a slut. Connor and Nines were at least 65% sure Mr. Anderson was the real father.

By  _ anything for him, _ Nines meant leaving his  _ so _ comfy bed and his PS4 to save his friend from a homeless night. He would do anything for the ones he cared and loved, and he  _ just loved  _ Connor so much it aches his whole being. Connor was sitting on the porch as said, writing something in his notebook and Nines couldn’t miss the chance to just stare at him and  _ just feel. _

_ And oh, he would be so fucked when Connor finally leaves for college without him.  _

But that’s part of the price a heart has to pay to see happiness in his loved one eyes. He still would do anything for his love, even if it hurts.

Conner jumped in the moment he noticed Nines’ car near his home, heading towards him. The car’s inside were warm and smelled like Nines’ clean scent,  _ very homey.  _ “Ok, the first question is: how did you know I was locked outside?” 

“Your mom followed me on Instagram, so I followed back. She posted some suspicious stories at even more suspicious places. Your father in one of her pictures. Markus posted on twitter he was going to kill himself if anyone went to his house to kill his brother and Kara had said she was going to work tonight. It was just simple math, I guess. You are a recluse person, Connor Anderson.”

“I am not even surprised at this point, honestly.” Nines was used to work in CyberLife’s lab for every summer of his life, human math was expected for him, after all. ”Second question: why are you in pajamas pants and leather jacket? Not judging, you just look funny.”

“Some jerk called my superhero services, didn’t have the time to switch to my android self.” Connor snorted.

“Fair.”

The rest of their drive for Nines’ house was quiet and comfortable, putting their both in a soft calmness. The only thing (besides sleep) Connor could think was how lucky he was for the best best friend he could ever have, even if he wanted more than friendship. Before Connor could start an internal turmoil about young love, Nines broke the silence.

“You are not going to sleep next to me without shower.” Easily worth the sacrifice, though.

  
  


Nines' bed was warm and smelled like him, two things Connor liked a lot. It was nice to stay in a place where you felt safe, using clothes that smelled safe with a very much trustworthy person beside you. That’s close to the feeling you have when you love and trust a person to such high levels you would bare your full self without doubts or fears in front of them and be accepted. Connor felt this way, his head in Nines’ shoulder while the other played some metroidvania on his PS4. 

“Something is troubling you.” Nines said, low voice. Connor smiled.

“You didn’t ask me that question yet.”

Nines frowned and paused his game, turning to face Connor’s front closely. “What question?”

“Which university I am going to.” Oh.

Truth be said: Nines don’t want to know that. The more he could delay this question the better. Not because he didn’t care, no, but because thinking about a fear made it real. It scared him not having Connor to break through his house at ungodly hours just to see him when he thought Nines needed it. Everything involving Connor not being his best friend anymore or being bored with the distance and forgetting him scared him. He was going to stay and work with his father, Connor was going to leave. Nines didn’t want that to be real. 

“And which are?”

Connor's eyes were soft, warm browns. They were so close Nines’ could count his eyelashes or percept all the little heavenly imperfections written on his skin. Connor smiled his good boy smirk.

“I don’t know.”

Nines frown deepened, “Why?”

“My brother is overseas, you see. When he left home, even if our parents were proud, they were also… acting weird.” Nines knew that, he was there. “All that babbling about the baby bird leaving the nest and wherever, and then their working hours increased. It’s almost like they don’t know how to be together without a child to take care. They’ve always worked as a team, as Cole and I. When he left, I had you, and they had their works instead of each other. Sometimes I feel like if I go away then they will detach each other, tearing each other apart because they don’t know how to be close without kids to raise. Good friends can build a strong relationship, but maintenance is another hard work, and both my parents are in need of an outer motive to work their bond.” The  _ me _ was left unsaid. “Mom offered coming back home instead of enjoying her date, and I just… couldn't accept. They need a bond without me getting involved as much as they need me close to watch them.”

Nines wasn’t a hypocrite, though. Connor not leaving? Lit. Connor possibly regretting not to leave? Nah. He took one of Connor’s hands and held it for a second before intertwine their fingers.

“Are you sure about that? I know your parents marriage are a strong reason, but giving up a huge part of your life because of them is not selfless, is just stupid. They are not going to be together if they don’t want to, Connor and Cole here or not.”

“I didn’t say I was giving up college.”  _ Oh,  _ “And that’s not my only reason.” Connor took a time watching their hands and flushed a little, lingering to face Nines. “I don’t want to be  _ that _ away from you, too.”

You know that moment in a book when the main character needs to take the cue and do something really risky and irresponsable in favor of a greatest good (or in favor of his own egoism)? Nines felt that this was his moment.

“I don’t want you to go.”

“I know.”

“Don’t leave me.”

“I wouldn't leave you, my heart is stuck with you.”

Everything in their little moment felt like cold burning, agitating them. Now or never.

“Connor…”

“Would you mind if I kissed you, Niles Kamski?”

_ Would I? _

“No.”

So, Connor kissed him between his brows. Then, kissed his nose. And after what seemed to be an eternity, locked their lips together. It was simple and chaste, slow and firm - as if Connor didn’t want to go away, because he  _ didn’t _ . 

And most importantly, Nines didn’t want him to go. 

When they broke the touch Nines put Connor’s head to rest against his shoulder again, circling him with his arm. They stood cocooned in silence, until…

“But I was accepted into an art course in Michigan, only an hour away from you. From them.”

Nines had to laugh.

“So what was all that heart to heart about, you little shit?”

“I needed your confession, sir. The confession led me to the proof I wanted.”

“Which is?”

“That we both want to be together.”

“Fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a very, very restless person. I am so unable to sit still and do one thing at a time that by the time I am finishing this work I also finished playing Gris, slept for 8 hours and read the Women Are Some Kind of Magic trilogy by Amanda Lovelace.
> 
> Stay safe everyone xo


End file.
